


Trinity

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Implied Pregnancy, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex, Smoking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day they found out that Lucy was pregnant, Julian and Ricky got into a huge fight.</p><p>(This is nothing but shameless smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinity

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut written for a friend
> 
> Ricky is so hard to write??

The day they found out that Lucy was pregnant, Julian and Ricky got into a huge fight. Ricky didn't really know what happened—one minute, he was fucking ecstatic and the next he and his best friend were in some kind of screaming match that had got the attention of everyone in the whole damn park. Julian, on the other hand, knew exactly what happened; he had started it. He couldn't quite explain it, but hearing Lucy was pregnant somehow set him off. It should have been a good thing. He should have been happy. Instead, he was yelling at Ricky about how fucking stupid and irresponsible he was and Ricky was yelling back about how he was going to get his shit together, gonna start selling dope again. Somehow, that answer was even more infuriating to Julian.

“You're never going to get your shit together, Ricky!”

“Shows how much you know!” Rick was yelling back. 

“Don't fucking talk to me.” Julian snarled as he stormed into his own trailer. He wasn't surprised when he heard the telltale sound of something shattering against his front door. That's what Julian meant when he said Ricky was immature. He couldn't even take a fight like a silent, stolid man; he had to throw things and swear and just be utterly predictable. How the fuck was he gonna take care of a kid? It was gonna turn out just as fucked up as Ricky, as Lucy. As Julian...

And Julian was losing both of them, even though neither of them  _ really _ belonged to him; they belonged to each other. And now they had a child to bind them forever, even if they never married, never made it “official.”

After four days of the boys being aggressive towards each other, with Bubbles stressed out and hiding in his shed instead of trying to take sides, Lucy took matters into her own hands. She told Sarah to go stay with her mom for the night, since she needed the trailer for herself. She actually even cooked. And then she went ‘round to Ricky’s trailer and knocked, pouring the sugar on thick and promising to let him get drunk and fool around if he came to dinner that night. He was hesitant, saying he was busy trying to grow dope but she finally swayed him with her feminine wiles.

Julian was much easier. And she expected him to be on time. That way, Julian could help her trap Ricky when he inevitably flipped at seeing Julian at her dining table. Julian wouldn't be happy about it but he was pretty gentlemanly so he’d do it if she asked him. Of course he would. And Ricky would be late, probably already a little drunk anyway. She knew it was going to work out exactly as she wanted it to.

As predicted, Julian showed up on time, rum and coke in hand. She sat him down at the table and topped off his drink, asking small questions just to get him talking. He spoke softly and sweetly about the woman who wasn't really his grandmother but was his grandmother and about how he was trying to think of a way to buy her a new car because the one she had was falling apart a little bit.

After almost fifteen minutes of Julian talking, Ricky’s footsteps pounded up the ramp and he slammed into the trailer, drunk just like she knew he would be.

“Are you fucking kidding, Lucy? The fuck’s he doing here?” He slurred, just a little.

Julian had immediately jumped up, on the defensive, not a drop spilled from his drink in hand. His blue eyes slid over to Lucy and she gave him a pleading look. He understood exactly what she wanted without her having to say it. Easily, he maneuvered behind Ricky, blocking his exit, and telling him to sit down at the table. 

“Lucy’s made us a nice meal. Why don't you sit down?” He said, gesturing with his glass.

“Don't tell me what to do, Julian.”

“Please.” His voice went gentle and supplicating. The fight immediately melted out of Ricky. See? Lucy thought. They love each other. They may not know it yet, but they will. She was going to see to that.

Ricky slumped into a seat, making sure his posture told anyone who could see that he was unhappy to be there. But of course he had no good excuse why he did concede to Julian.

Silently, Lucy served the few things she had fried up and they all sat down, making eye contact with each other and quickly looking away. None of them touched the food.

“Look,” Lucy finally broke the silence, “You two have got to stop fighting. I don’t give a shit who’s the father of this baby. As far as I’m concerned, it belongs to all three of us.”

Ricky’s eyes went wide at that.

“You're sleeping with Julian, too?” He shouted, making to try to stand up but Julian’s free hand shot out and grabbed Ricky’s arm. Lucy watched as Ricky didn't fight it, just slumped back down and Julian’s hand fell away. This could work. It really could.

“I think you're missing the point.” Lucy rolled her eyes.

“What's’at supposed to mean?” Ricky eyed Lucy and Julian, respectively.

“It means I love him. And I love you. And you two love each other.”

“Luce…” Ricky’s voice was low and he was trying to sound threatening but his face was a bit red, and not from the liquor.

“No, Ricky. I'm serious. I was banging you guys separately but I think we should all bang each other.”

“Lucy, I'm not gay!” Ricky shouted, his glance furtively shooting over to Julian who was calm and collected in his chair.

“You’d still be with me, too. That's not gay, Ricky.” Lucy explained.

“Are you seriously okay with this, man?” Ricky’s voice was still loud and Julian shrugged.

“I love Lucy.” He said in a quiet voice. “And you're my best friend, Rick. Anything I have, I'm willing to share with you.”

“Is that how it's gonna be? Like we’re just gonna have some fucking banging schedule? I get Lucy on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and we alternate weekends?”

Julian shrugged again. “If that's the way you want it, Rick.” He took a sip of his drink.

“What if I don't want it that way?” Ricky’s decibel had finally come down and Lucy was grateful.

“What do you want, Ricky?” Lucy asked, a hand reaching out to cover one of Ricky’s.

“I dunno.” He shrugged, staring down at Lucy’s hand.

“I think we can make this work. All three of us.” Lucy insisted, thumb rubbing across the back of Ricky’s hand. It felt nice. Ricky was already a little horny just from the alcohol and the thought of Julian banging Lucy. Was that something he was supposed to find hot?

“Am I supposed to have sex with him?” Ricky gestured at Julian whose face hadn't changed since Ricky had last looked over at him.  He couldn't believe this and he hated how obviously red he knew his face was.

“Only if you want to.” Lucy said, thumb still moving over the back of his hand.

“Yeah, well, maybe I do!” Ricky exploded then, pushing up and away from the table, nearly knocking the chair over. But before he could move towards the door, Julian caught him ‘round the middle, stopping him in his tracks.

“Maybe I want to, too.” Julian said, his voice as soft as ever.

Ricky wasn't sure what was going to happen next but Julian’s hand tightened on Ricky’s side and he stood up to be in Ricky’s space, his drink actually forgotten on the table for once. The hand that usually held the glass came up to the side of Ricky’s face, bigger than Lucy’s but nice and warm just the same. Then they were kissing and it was hardly any different than any other kiss Ricky had ever had, mostly tongue and open mouth with the taste of liquor somewhere. They were both buzzed and it was nice but he wasn't sure where to put his hands. With Lucy, he would grab her hips and enjoy her hip bones there. He thought maybe he ought to do the same with Julian but he wasn't sure Julian would even have hip bones the same way Lucy did, given how muscular Julian was. But he brought both hands up anyway and rested them about where he thought Julian’s hips were, feeling nothing but muscles. And suddenly there was a third pair of hands there, hand over Ricky’s on Julian’s side and one on Ricky’s side.  Lucy was standing there, so close, so dainty, giving them both bedroom eyes.

“Should we take this into my room?” She asked giving them both a gentle push in that direction.

Ricky and Julian had pulled apart to look down at Lucy.

“Yeah, all right.” He said and Lucy grinned wide and attractive. She ducked between them and took one hand each, pulling them towards the back of the trailer. It was unreal. Her room was surprisingly neat. Not that she was messy, really, but she had moments of sloppiness like everyone else.

“You cleaned up some.” Ricky said when she flicked the light on. “You expecting this?” His tone was a little accusatory; he felt a little set up.

“Ricky, anyone with  _ eyes _ can see the chemistry between you and Julian. That's why you both got mad about the baby. You thought it was going to put something between you.”

“Lucy, I'm not gay.” Ricky bit out, his face reddening.

“I didn't say you were. Just, you know, that you're in to Julian. Which, come on, who wouldn't be?”

Julian laughed at that. “Lucy, you're embarrassing me.”

There was something about the way he talked. It drew Lucy right to him and the two of them kissed while Ricky watched. After a few seconds, Lucy’s fingers went to the front of Julian’s tight shirt and untucked it from his pants so they could crawl up underneath just a little. Without thinking much about it, Ricky took off his own shirt.

At that sound, Julian and Lucy broke apart and it seemed like their cue to take off their shirts as well.

Ricky had seen Julian without a shirt millions of times but this was the first time Ricky was allowed to look and appreciate it.

“Holy  _ fuck _ .” He said, not sure what else to add, looking to Lucy for some sort of confirmation. She just waggled her eyebrows in agreement and a little of “I know, right?” Then, she came over and kissed Ricky for the first time. It was soft and sweet and he thought he tasted Julian on her tongue. The thought got him pretty hot.

Finally, Lucy pulled away from him and he made a small noise in protest.

“I think you and Julian should have a little make-up sex.” She said to Ricky, low and hot. “I want to watch.”

The idea made Ricky nervous but it was also really exciting. When he thought about it—really thought about it—he'd probably always wanted to have sex with Julian. Probably since some time around the  _ Dirty Dancing _ fiasco. The Swayze look did something for him, he guessed.

Lucy moved away from Ricky and over towards her night stand but before Ricky could see what she was doing, Julian was in his space again. This time, he was down to his boxers. Julian moved quickly.

“Can I take your pants off?” Julian said, low in Ricky’s ear.

“Yeah, dude.” Ricky said, trying to sound cool.

Julian wasted no time, hooking his fingers into the top of Ricky’s track pants and boxers. He pulled them down just far enough to free Ricky’s cock, exposing it to the cool air.

“Fuck.” Ricky was hissing when Julian shoved him back onto the bed to pull Ricky’s pants all the way off and pop his shoes off.

Then, he was just laying there on the bed with his dick hard and exposed and Julian looking down at him, at it. Suddenly, Lucy was back in his line of sight and she passed something off to Julian before moving to a chair by the closet.

“What’s…” Ricky tried to ask, looking down his chest at Julian. Julian was nice enough to show him the little bottle: lube.

“Why do you have that, Luce?” Ricky’s eyes moved over to Lucy who was only in her panties, now, bra gone.

“I like to do some butt stuff, sometimes. No big deal.”

Ricky didn't have time to say anything else because then he felt two wet and cold fingers rubbing around the area under his balls, down to his asshole.

“Woah!” He shouted, hips jerking away.

“Too much?” Julian asked and the look in his eyes was overwhelming. Ricky couldn't say no to him when he looked like that.

“It's fine. Just weird.” Ricky admitted and Julian nodded, going back to what he was doing. It took a few minutes but he finally relaxed and Julian pushed a finger inside him.

“Holy shit.” Ricky panted, feeling weird at the intrusion.

“You okay, bud?” Julian checked with him.

“I'm good, Jules. I can take it, buddy.” He assured.

Julian couldn't help laugh at that.  “I’m sure you can.” He said and leaned down, his warm breath just above Ricky’s erection. He’d seen that look on girl’s faces before—on Lucy’s face—but he couldn’t believe that Julian would actually do it. But he did. He opened his mouth and immediately swallowed around Ricky’s cock.

“Holy  _ fuck! _ ” Ricky shouted, hands coming up to cover his face, a finger moving up between his teeth to keep himself from being too loud. It was a habit he’d learned from decades of having sex in public places. He could feel Julian chuckle around him and, damn, he was good at this. Ricky was hardly able to keep the sounds in, moaning deep in his throat.

“You done this before?” Ricky choked out, managing to look down at Julian. Julian paused, making eye contact with him but saying nothing. Instead, he bent the finger that was inside Ricky and managed to press against a sensitive spot there. Ricky screamed again.

“What the fuck was that?” He almost sat up, staring Julian down.

From her seat, Lucy answered him. “It’s your prostate, dude.”

Ricky was going to respond but when he looked over, Lucy had a hand down her panties.

“Holy fuck. You guys are killing me.” Ricky threw his head back and let Julian keep going, not questioning it anymore, just focusing on how fucking good it felt, how close he was to coming. And then Julian pulled his mouth away.

“What the fuck?” he swore, not actually mad, just frustrated.

He craned his head to look down at Julian but Julian was looking over to Lucy, gesturing her over. Lucy didn’t waste any time, came straight over to Julian and starting kissing and Ricky started imagining her tasting him in Julian’s mouth. He kept watching as Julian kissed down the side of Lucy’s face, down her neck, her chest, her stomach and nipped at her hip bones before slipping her underwear off with his free hand. Then, she was standing there completely naked and Ricky was so turned on he reached down to grab his cock but Julian batted it away before whispering into Lucy’s ear. She bit her lip and nodded before climbing onto the bed, her back to Ricky as she straddled his hips. Then, she grabbed his cock and positioned it just right before sinking down onto it, letting out a strained moan at the feeling. Ricky knew if she started moving it wouldn’t be too long until it was all over.

He grabbed her hips, hoping to give her the idea to move and she did. He watched her ass move as she started riding him at a quick pace, her breathing coming in fast, short bursts. He couldn’t see watch Julian was doing to Lucy but he knew he had a hand on her, moving at the same pace as the finger inside Ricky, pressing against that spot he just learned about— _ proskate? _ His orgasm was building rapidly now and he knew Lucy was close too; he knew what she sounded like when she was about to come, ragged breathing and hardly any other sound. She went quiet for a second and then let out a loud scream, her cunt spasming around him. It felt so god damn good, especially with Julian inside him too, that he wasn’t far behind Lucy. He was much quieter but they all knew when he came. Lucy rolled off him, come dripping down her thighs and onto the bedsheets.

That left Julian, erection tenting the front of his pants. Ricky felt kind of bad, even as he laid back, panting heavily. He was a little nervous about touching Julian, even though he kind of wanted to. If he did, was he gay? But Julian had just blown him...he had to do something for him so it was fair. Pushing through how exhausted he felt, he sat up and moved his legs to either side of Julian’s hips. Then, he gently undid Julian’s pants and pulled them down, pulled down his boxers. He’d never handled a dick that wasn’t his own so the direction he was rubbing was a little weird but Julian was probably pretty close too. His eyes slid closed and his mouth fell open. Ricky concentrated, rubbing his thumb over the head like he liked it himself.

Julian’s breathing was getting faster and faster as Ricky jerked. Finally, Julian closed his hand over Ricky’s and helped him finish it off, a warm liquid spilling out over Ricky’s hand. He couldn’t lie, he found it pretty gross and immediately dashed into the bathroom to rinse it off, the sound of Julian and Lucy’s laughter echoing into the room.

“See? That wasn’t so bad!” Lucy called after him and Ricky snatched a cigarette off Lucy’s bathroom counter, lighting it before coming back into the bedroom. Julian was now laying on the bed next to Lucy.

“I guess it wasn’t so bad.” Ricky shrugged and laid down on the other side of Lucy, blowing out some smoke.

“And you guys can do whatever you want without me around, too, you know?” Lucy said, addressing Ricky specifically.

“Sounds good.” Ricky nodded and placed a hand on Lucy’s stomach, over the baby. Then, Julian’s hand came to rest on top of his. He was starting to feel a lot better about not knowing who’s the baby was.


End file.
